iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Bingers/My prediction of Generation one
I think that what will happen in Generation one is the military doing a mogadorian role call and when Zakos's name gets called he doesn't respond to the call. The military doesn't find him and they start a manhunt but still no luck. Zakos then manages to get a boat out of the Alaskan mog camp and then goes to Fiji since it doesn't have much population and it's remote. Then it switches to San Francisco where Proffessor Nine and his students go to to search for Zakos. Meanwhile Zakos is making vatborn Mogadorian.First Nine goes to Alaska to get Adam and Rex to help out. Then they go to Russia, Indonesia, Australia and then to Fiji when they find vatborn Mogadorians and have a battle with them. This allows Zakos to escape to Melbourne, Australia with all his research. He then sets up a proper base there and goes to get research for building a mog warship. Then I think a chapter will end with Nine saying "I need to find the other garde. Zakos will go to San fransisco to get some black goo from a man named Laurence. Laurence meats him at his house and they have a discussion. Laurence then decides to work for Zakos. Meanwhile Nine is in New Delhi at the cave and has a discussion with the other garde, they then start tracing him to America and head there and get a few witness reports. Zakos then sets up a lab in San Fransisco and starts creating vatborn to work for him he then goes to Alaska and breaks the trueborn out of the camp and they flee back to San Fransisco. John goes to Alaska and finds a wounded guard at the mog camp who tells him what happens. John then goes to St. Louis getting a lead on some break ins of science labs. Zakos then sends Laurence with an army of vatborn mogadorians to get John but John and the others fight and kill them except for Laurence who returns to San Fransisco and tells Zakos what happens. Zakos then tells Laurence to go find a man named Vladimir in St Petersburg who has more black goo. He then goes back to Melbourne to start crafting a mogadorian warship. John and the garde manage to track the Lab. After an epic battle against a trueborn named cliffinus dug ralha the garde decide they need the students help and they return to the defence achademy.After getting a group of human garde the garde and human garde start looking around Fiji, New Zealand and Indonesia for Zakos. Meanwhile Zakos has set up a programming lab in London he then sets up some science labs in Chicago, St. Louis and Toronto. The garde manage to find the lab in Toronto and attack it. However they find out the place is full of trueborn and vatborn.During the battle a vatborn shoots and captures a human-garde named George from Chicago. At least 200 vatborn are killed in the battle. However the garde are forced to retreat when a human-garde from Casablanca called Rejamau is killed. Alan (a boy from London) tries to retrieve his corpse but is burnt alive when a trueborn attacks him with a flamethrower. Lawrence then returns with Vladimir and the goop. Vladimir also starts working for Zakos and Zakos sends them to Rome,Italy where a Man named Vito says he will give them some goop. Zakos then turns around and you see that he has finished a mogadorian warship. Category:Blog posts